Misfits
by ThatClutzsarahh
Summary: Making babies is fun, right? Oh Olivia prequel as told by Peter. Chapter 5. Jacuzzi.
1. Chapter 1

**So, if you've read Oh Olivia, then you know i've promised you a very smutty filled back story to the Peter and Olivia relationship. I promise to not disapoint. So, to prove myself correct i've started out the story with a smut-laced tale. enjoy**

**Spoilers: The series.**

**Warnings: Smutty goodness**

**Summary: Peter Bishop, the ever loving gentleman**

**Disclaimer: no infringement intended!**

**

* * *

**

All he could think about was her ass.

That was it.

How perfect it was, how it was always there and how she managed to always find an outfit that teased him to death. Like now. The operation is simply and Peter will probably mess it up because she's here in a slinky dark purple dress and she's bent over the table with Charlie, who's working on the details of the mission. He should be listening but Peter isn't. How could anyone listening when that dress, that killer dress is making him want nothing more than his beautiful girlfriend right then and there?

Yes, he did say girlfriend. Olivia Dunham, impossibly out of reach and completely out of his league special Agent Olivia Dunham is his girlfriend. It's the thought that makes him smile widely every time he thinks of her. And that ass of hers, it was all his, if he ever made the move to touch it, which he hasn't yet and he's been growing increasingly frustrated with the growing days he hasn't.

He wanted it to be special the first time because she's not a cheap hooker. Hell he's glad she's not a cheap hooker or a one-night stand because then he'd be fantasizing that it was Olivia. No he has the real thing now and she's probably way better than those other girls. No Peter had the real thing and he wanted to take his time the first time with her, which meant no quickies in the car or at the lab. He needed a bed and a whole night alone with her. At least the first time, then after that he could have it fast or slow or whatever she wanted.

"Peter?" Olivia voice came into his ears. He snapped up from his leaning position and looked her in the eye. He hadn't heard a word she had said. He shook his head and stared at her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you understand the plan?" she said in disbelief. Peter's smiled wavered and he studied her body.

"You look really hot in that dress," he answered.

"Seriously, Peter?" she said, "You weren't listening."

"I was listening with my eyes."

"Really?" Olivia asked an eyebrow raise.

"You're body was screaming," he answered. It was incredibly cheesy and he knew it, but it caused her to fluster a little bit and she smiled widely at him.

"Just follow me lead," she sighed unhappily at him. He nodded easily. Following her lead wouldn't be too hard to do, especially if it meant he got to stand behind her. She turned on her heel, a very tall heel and walked down the hall, that little dress clinging to every curve of that ass. Peter stifled his groan with difficulty, she was really, really trying to kill him wasn't she?

He didn't really pay much attention to the undercover mission they were on. He was playing a mindless goon of hers so it didn't really matter much. With a poker face on, Peter was able to catch as many glimpses of her ass as he wanted without her knowing. The other guys, the sellers didn't know what hit them until the FBI had entered the room and said 'hands in the air' because they too were distracted by the attractive young lady in the slinky purple dress. Peter felt the heat of jealousy in his body but he refrained until the time was needed and then let himself throw some punches on the guys that were staring at her wrong. It felt good to slug the guy that was eyeing his girlfriend wrong. When all was said and done, Peter found himself with Olivia heading back to her apartment. She was fast asleep next to him and he smiled to himself.

"Olivia," he said when they arrived at her apartment, "Olivia, wake up."

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes, small green orbs that stared up at him. She blinked and opened them wider, smiling at him as she did so. He smiled back at her.

"Hey," he whispered in a tone that was very Peter Bishop. She returned his small 'Hey' with one of her own.

"Did we do good today?" she asked, still barely awake. Peter chuckled lightly and smiled.

"You did good today Olivia," he answered before kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss.

"Did you want to come in?" Olivia asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Peter smiled.

"Only if there's a bottle of scotch with my name on it," he answered getting a laugh from Olivia's tired lips.

"Come on," she answered, "I'll make us some apple pie."

"Well I guess I have no choice then," Peter countered, "Somehow you always know exactly what my favorites are."

"You hate apple pie," Olivia answered bluntly. Peter gave her his wolfish grin.

"Not if you're serving it to me," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder. He reached around her, their faces inches apart as he pushed open her door. Her eyes darkened at him and she slid in the door in front of him before he followed her.

"Sit on the couch," she commanded him. He did so, but not before shutting the blinds in the front of the house. He sat down on the couch and waited for her to come out of the kitchen. When she didn't come out of the kitchen for a few moments he stood up and entered.

There she was standing by the sink, washing out two glasses. Her ass was in perfect view and he couldn't stifle the sound that came out of his mouth. He came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist, the fingers slipping down to her hips.

"Let's skip drinks," he said huskily into her ear. He could feel her body tense, deciding how to respond. It was now or never. She spun around and faced him.

"And do what?" she whispered, her lips too close to his. He was losing control fast. She took joy in the fact that she held power over him. Peter pulled her hips up against him and let his fingers run through her blonde strands.

"I have a better idea," he answered her, his fingers tracing her neck, "It's more fun."

"Oh really?" she countered to him. "Do tell."

Peter kissed her deeply then, not asking for permission to invade her mouth. Not that she minded much because she kissed back just the same, her hands running up and down the front of his shirt. Peter pulled her against him tightly, his fingers holding onto her hips tightly. He almost forgot that they hadn't gotten that far yet. He pulled back from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you ready, livia?" he asked huskily. He thought he should ask but he wasn't about to give her the option of no either. Olivia responded to his question with a raise of an eyebrow and her hands snaking down his front to grab him. He gasped at her firm grasp before picking her up off her feet and letting her wrap her legs around his waist and grinding into him.

He knew exactly where the bedroom was because he'd been here many times before. In his dreams he memorized its location for reality, the distance he had to walk and every angle of the little door. He pushed her up against as she reached for the doorknob to swing it open with. He shoved them through, hands roaming underneath the hem of the dress as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp to shut the door behind him. He shut it with her weight as he grabbed for her. Her fingers raked into his hair and pulled him closer to her. Her hips moved against his and she felt him hard against her.

"Bed," she rasped to Peter and he obeyed happily. Dropping her on the bed she dragged him down by his shirt collar until he was covering her completely. She worked with the buttons on his shirt as he went for the zipper on the dress, sliding his hands down to touch her perfect ass.

"This dress," he rasped into her skin as he pulled it down and off her shoulders, nipping at the skin that was exposed, "Is so beautiful on you-"

"But?" she said, sensing the 'but' in his sentence.

"But" he said as he kissed her stomach, dragging it down, "I much prefer the skin underneath."

She gasped and arched up and he took advantage of her weakness by sucking a breast into his mouth. God, she tasted so good! Her hands shoved his work shirt off his shoulders with ease and she felt the skin underneath. Her hands traveled south and before he knew what happened, she'd flipped them so that he was looking up into her eyes, his body underneath her.

Her eyes were trained to the dark fine hairs that started at his navel and went south. Peter felt her stare and his own eyes darkened at the thought she wanted him just as badly. Her fingers raked over the skin there and headed toward his belt. She was drawing this out.

"Olivia," he growled at her and she looked at him with innocent eyes. How she managed to look innocent while naked in front of him was a feat, but she pulled it off with such ease. Her fingers touched him and-

"Liv!" he shouted, gripping her wrist. She smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her lips a breath away from him. He grabbed her wrist and stared her in the eye.

"You better hurry up and get naked now or you won't be wearing those lacy panties again."

The threat was real in his face and hers darkened at him. In a second the scrambled apart, bearing themselves within moments and he scrambled onto her, her hips meet him, open and inviting.

"You ready, sweetheart?" he said, rubbing himself against her. A moan was all he got from her.

He pushed forward and she said a small curse word that sounded sweeter than anything he'd every heard come from her. The small curse word was better than all the music in the world and he would rather here it said over and over again if she were to say it like that. He groaned and started the dance that was as old as time, Olivia underneath him, clinging to him, kissing his neck, his earlobe, his skin.

Peter felt the change in her body and he looked at her. Her eyes stared up at him, daring him to do the unspoken question. He obeyed her command that she said and gripped her hips, driving himself as far as he could go into her. It was then he realized he wanted to hear her scream his name for him.

"Yes sweetheart," he panted, "Come for me, Olivia. For me, sweetheart."

He drove himself once more in and she grabbed him from the inside out, his name escaping her lips in a scream he'd never heard before. He followed after her, pulling out and pushing himself back in, feeling himself spill into the latex he wore then. He stilled and lay on her for a moment, both their breathing heavy.

They'd been dating for months. If someone were to ask why he waited so long to bed her he'd looked at them, look at her and answer the question simply.

She was worth the wait.

* * *

**Soooo what'd you think? You like? Next chapter will be more humorous, i promise. I'll give you a spoiler: Olivia's Birthday Bash. enough said?**


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Time

The Dunham household was filled to the brim with people. From the street it was plain to see that the house was full of life, brimming with excitement and people, family and friends who were getting together for the holidays. They windows were frosted and fogged as the snow came down outside. Rachel shut the car door and hurried up the steps to the apartment, arms full of boxes. Greg had come with them this year and he balanced a few presents of his own as Ella rang the doorbell.

"Olivia!" called Astrid from the kitchen, "Can you get that?"

Waiting patiently for a few minutes, Astrid called out again for her. "Olivia!"

"Right, right," Olivia said, scurrying from her bedroom dressed in a festive red tank and black slacks. There was a green and red striped scarf draped around her neck and she pulled her hair off her shoulders and opened the door.

"Aunt Liv!" Ella said, bounding in with excitement. The small seven year old wrapped her arms snuggly around Liv's legs, nearly toppling her. Rachel stepped in next, a white scarf draped around her neck and a heavy winter coat on.

"Hey Rach," Olivia greeted, "Let me take some of those," she added, quickly grabbing some so Rachel could unbundle herself. Rachel smiled and stepped aside, surprising Olivia with Greg's presence.

"Greg," Olivia said, "Good to see you," she added.

The tall sandy-haired man smiled and gave Olivia his greeting kiss on the cheek and a one armed hug.

"Good to see you again Olivia," he said with a charming smile. Olivia smiled and patted his arm.

"Good to see you too," she added. She brought the presents into the living room and set them under the tree that Peter had insisted they get for her. Ella smiled and looked at the big box mark Ella.

"Aunt Liv, is this for me?" she squealed, her eyes getting huge. Rachel giggled.

"Yes it is Ella-bear," she said, crouching down behind her, "It's from Peter."

"Uncle Peter got me a present?" Ella said happily. Olivia nodded. She squealed again and wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Where is Peter?" Rachel asked once Olivia had straightened up. Olivia shrugged.

"He'll be here," she said, trying to sound casual, "He's with Walter."

Rachel eyed her in the I-know-he-was-here-earlier-he-just-went-home-to-take-a-shower-look and Olivia giggled.

"Olivia?" called Astrid from the kitchen. Olivia straightened up.

"Um drinks are on the table," Olivia said, pointing to the table, "I've got to help Astrid with the ham, it's almost done. Once Walter and Peter arrive we should be ready to eat."

"Take your time Liv," Rachel said. Greg had already made his way over to the table of drinks and was pouring Rachel and himself a glass. Olivia smiled and moved into the kitchen where Astrid stood, waiting for her.

"Sorry Astrid," Olivia apologized to the woman who was elbow-deep in mashed potatoes. Astrid just shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Olivia," she said cheerily, "I'm glad to be helping."

"But you're not helping you doing all the work!" Olivia teased, taking the casserole dish from the lower oven. She placed it on the counter and gently pulled off the glass lid, inhaling it.

"This smells great," Olivia commented. She helped Astrid with the green beans and had just tossed the salad when she heard the doorbell.

"I bet that's Peter," Astrid said with a smile. Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled at the woman before setting down the towel in her hands and heading towards the door. Ella and Greg were dancing around the living room to the music that played while Rachel sat and watched, eyes dancing happily. Checking her appearance in the mirror by the door she adjusted her scarf then tugged the door open.

"Agent Dunham!" Walter said happily, "Merry Christmas!"

Olivia smiled and laughed as Walter gave her a sloppy one-armed hug. He was dressed in a very Christmas-y sweater with reindeer on it and a green sweater vest and red scarf. His arm was full of some interestingly wrapped packages that were- no doubt- from him.

"Don't you look lovely!" he beamed at Olivia before the happy screech of Ella pierced the air.

"Uncle Walter!" Ella said happily.

"Ah my dear!" Walter said, "Wait until you see what I got you-" and Walter stepped inside.

"Why yes," came the silk voice of Peter, "You do look lovely."

Peter stole a chaste kiss from Olivia at the door before pulling back to look in her eyes. He stood there dressed in his signature peacoat with a warm red scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a pair of soft dark jeans and he held in one-hand flowers and in the other, boxes wrapped and decorated beautifully.

"Same could be said to you," she answered, kissing him on the cheek. "You clean up good for only a few hours notice."

Peter laughed and Olivia stepped aside to let him in, shutting the door.

"And these are for the every lovely Rachel-Dunham," Peter said, extending the flowers to Olivia's younger sister. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't those be for Olivia?" Rachel asked, unsure on what her sister was thinking right now.

"Have you seen my place?" Olivia said, pointing out all the vases scattered around the living room and in the dining room, "I told him I'd shoot him if he brought me more flowers."

"Well then," Rachel said, taking the flowers from Peter, "I thank you Peter, you are far too kind."

Peter gave her his signature Bishop grin before straightening up as Greg came from behind Rachel and placed a hand on her waist possessively.

"I'm Greg," said the burly man, stretching out his hand, "Greg Jets."

"Peter Bishop," Peter answered, his hand stiffly taking Greg's, "Nice to meet you, Rachel and Olivia talk about you all the time."

"Likewise," Greg said without emotion. Peter dropped his hand and snaked it around Olivia, beaming at her.

"Presents?" he said, nudging the boxes at her.

"Nu uh," she said pointing to the tree, "After dinner."

Peter pouted playfully and Olivia flicked his bottom lip with the tip of her finger before weaving away from his grasp and dancing back into the kitchen to help Astrid who was serving up the food in serving dishes.

"We could-"

"If you're going to say put the pots on the table, I might just quit being your FBI agent," she said sternly, and Olivia raised her eyebrows. She really did believe the woman.

"Let me help," Olivia said, "I'll place them on the table."

Astrid nodded and handed her the dish as she carried it out to the table. Setting it down she caught a sight of Peter playing with Ella and smiled. He was so good with kids. She made a few more trips and was just about to call everyone to eat when Astrid pulled her aside and back into her bedroom.

"Astrid-" Olivia questioned as the agent shut and locked the door. Turning to face Olivia the woman had a gleam in her eyes.

"Despite the fact that a present for you sits under the tree," Astrid said as she pulled a box from behind her back, "I have this one that probably shouldn't have a public opening."

Olivia took the box and eyed the cryptic agent, before carefully unwrapping it to reveal the trademark pink of Victoria's Secret. Instantly, Olivia knew why it wasn't to be made public.

"Astrid!" Olivia said in an embarrassed tone. Astrid grinned and laughed lightly.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, "I know you better than you know yourself. You wanted this," she continued, "I know you did."

"But it still doesn't mean I should get it!" she said, pulling open the box and staring at the silky fabric. Pulling the red and white sheer nightie-_thing_, Olivia held it up against her skin. At the bottom of the box it came with a matching pair of panties, if they could even be called panties. Olivia blushed.

"This is ridiculous," Olivia said putting the fabric back in the box, "As much as I may have secretly wanted it, I don't even know what I'm going to do with it."

"Of course you'll know what to do," Astrid answered, "Now hurry, stash that and let's get back out there for dinner."

Astrid unlocked the door and Olivia tossed the package under the bed before following her back out. Astrid had already called out that everyone gather in the dining room as Olivia trotted out. Peter gave her a suspicious look before pulling out her chair for her. Olivia took her seat and Peter sat next to her, wrapping his arm over the back of her chair. Astrid came out and brought the ham on a tray, placing it down on the table.

"Bon appeitie," she said in an attempt to speak Italian. After a few giggles the plates were passed around and everyone started eating. Olivia ate her food and drank two glasses of wine. The whole time everyone was talking and laughing, joking and retelling stories. Even Rachel and Greg seemed to be having a good time. Walter showed Ella some neat tricks with his silverware before Astrid told him to stop. Peter and Rachel both praised Astrid's cooking and made her blush. It was a good hour later when they were done and Olivia and Astrid had taken the dishes into the kitchen. Astrid was just about to help Olivia with them when Peter appeared.

"I've got it Astrid," Peter said, taking the dishtowel from her, "I don't want you to get anything on that pretty dress."

"Then where were you when I was cooking, huh?" Astrid said. Olivia giggled but Astrid sighed and left the room, heading into the living room to mingle with everyone else.

"Thanks," Olivia said, "For getting her out of the kitchen, she seems to be attached to it."

Peter laughed, "If it allows me some alone time with you, then I'm glad."

"You can't stay the night?" Olivia asked, horrified. Peter chuckled.

"Of course I can stay, I'll drop Walter off and come back."

"Okay," Olivia said, satisfied with his answer. They continued to wash the dishes until they were completely done.

"Present time?" Ella said bounding into the kitchen. Olivia laughed.

"Okay, all right," she said, "Present time."

Ella bounced happily, her lightly curled hair bouncing as well as she bounded back into the living room. Peter took the moment alone to kiss Olivia deeply.

"Thanks for dinner," he said huskily, "It was fabulous."

Olivia blushed in response. "I'm guessing you're not going to kiss Astrid that way," she murmured and he laughed as they headed into the living room.

Rachel was perched on the arm of the chair that Greg sat in while Ella and Walter sat on the floor. Astrid was at one end of the sofa leaving Peter and Olivia the last two spots on the couch. Plopping down in the middle, Peter pulled Olivia down next to him as Ella eagerly grabbed for the box Peter left her.

"Can I open this Uncle Peter?" Ella asked, looking up at him with her big eyes. Peter nodded.

"It says it's for you, doesn't it?" he commented. The girl immediately started on the paper that was wrapped around it. Ella's looked of joy went to a look of confusion as she stared at the plain box.

"Open the box," Olivia said, still not sure what in the world was in there. Ella opened it and squealed with delight.

"It's a dollhouse!" she said, pulling on the side of the box. Indeed it was a dollhouse, built to look much like the house Peter lived in, the place was meticulous in detail.

"Did you build that?" Olivia whispered to Peter.

"Yeah," he whispered back, to involved in seeing Ella's joy to see Olivia's awed expression.

"This is the best Uncle Peter!" she said happily, "Thank you so much!"

"My turn!" Walter said, and that was the beginning of the unwrapping race, paper being flung over the room as Ella and Walter and everyone else ripped into their packages. Olivia and Peter both ended up in a wrapping paper fight, throwing it at each other as they unwrapped their gifts. Their fight turned into a tickling match afterwards and it wasn't until everyone's eyes were on them did they realize they should stop. Settling back onto the couch, Peter pulled out a present for Olivia, a tiny blue box with white ribbon. Olivia immediately backed away from the very obvious Tiffany's box.

"I can't take that Peter," she said, catching the attention of Rachel. Walter and Ella were to busy setting up the dollhouse with Greg to notice what was happening.

"Shut up," Peter said playfully, shoving the box in her hands, "You don't even know what it is yet."

Olivia hoped and prayed it wasn't an engagement ring. They had only been dating for 8 months. She wasn't ready to get married. Sucking in her bottom lip she tugged on the ribbon and opened the box. A signature heart necklace sat in the middle. She looked closer to see her initials engraved on it.

"Okay now I can't take it," she said, fumbling her fingers over the heart. The back was the signature "If found, please return to Tiffany's" and she placed it in Peter hands. Smiling and shaking his head at the obvious delight that Olivia tried to hide, he took it from the box.

"Lift up your hair," he said, voice husky. She did so, balling up her long blonde locks into on hand and feeling the weight of the tiny silver slide around her neck. She exhaled and fingered the necklace.

"Thank you," she murmured, "This is so much better than I could have ever imagined."

"The best for you, Olivia," he said, hands brushing her cheek. He gave her a sweet kiss before returning to the festivities unraveling on the floor.

It was around midnight when Rachel left with Greg, a sleeping Ella slung over Greg's shoulder and a dollhouse stuffed into Rachel's arms.

"Let me help, Rache," Olivia said, trying to grab for a present from her sister.

"I got it Liv," she said with a smile, "Thanks for everything, it was perfect."

"Anytime," Olivia said. She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and nodded at Greg. "Good to see you."

"You too," he said quietly, "Good to see you again."

"Same."

Olivia turned around to see Walter helping Astrid with her gifts.

"Walter, I've got them," Astrid said in a patient tone. Walter sighed.

"All right," he answered, picking up his own gifts, "Shall we go then?"

Peter came up behind Olivia and draped an arm over her waist, pulling her in.

"I'm going to drop Astrid off and then Walter," he murmured, "Then I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," she replied in a completely cliché way. Peter kissed her cheek and grabbed his boxes, hauling them into his arms and heading out behind Walter. Astrid was the last one out.

"Good luck," she said with a knowing smile. Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

"Thanks for everything Astrid," she said hugging the agent. Astrid laughed.

"No problem."

Olivia smiled as she watched the agent climb down the stairs and out to the car. Shutting the door Olivia sighed, heading for the kitchen for a glass of wine. She had a while until Peter would be back. Drinking her glass she headed back into the bedroom. Bending down on her hands and knees she looked under the bed for the box she had tossed under there earlier. Pulling it out she opened it and looked over the box again. Astrid knew her all to well. Even if she expressed no outward excitement, she was delighted in having it. Pulling the outfit from the box she headed to the bathroom.

Astrid was right. It looked amazing on her. She took a quick shower before she had put it on and now stood staring at herself in the mirror. The simple sheer red fabric looked perfect against her skin tone. With a smile she twirled about, the tiny silver necklace lifting up from her skin. The nightie looked perfect on her, and she knew she would thank Astrid later for it. Shutting off the bathroom light, she headed to her bedroom and climb in bed, snuggling down until the covers came up to her neck. She had closed her eyes and started to pretend to sleep. It wasn't long until she heard Peter slide in through the front door and lock it before heading back to the bedroom.

Olivia heard him chuckle before he slid his own clothes off, his pants and button down hitting the floor in a soft whoosh noise. Olivia felt the bed shift as he picked the covers up and crawled in. Rolling over, Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling.

"Merry Christmas Peter," she whispered, a hairs breath away from him. Peter's eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes before he gave her a light kiss.

"Merry Christmas Olivia," he murmured. He placed his hand on her waist and felt something odd there, something soft and silky and clearly not her normal tank top. Pulling back the covers just a bit, Peter's eyes widened as he saw what she was wearing.

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked shyly, unsure of his answer. Peter swallowed loudly and looked down her body and then up to her eyes. His eyes lingered on his necklace that she still wore, hanging perfectly around her neck. Peter brought his hand up to trace the silver necklace.

"You are perfect," he murmured, capturing her lips in a kiss. He hadn't come here for this, but she was clearly offering it when she had climbed into bed wearing what she wore. He let his fingers trace down her sides, loving the silk she wore. His hand hit bare thigh near her butt and he snuck his hand up to touch her flesh. Olivia wrapped her hands around Peter's neck and pushed them into his hair, tugging on his dark strands to pull him closer, tighter.

His hand worked its way to her breast and he weighed it in his hand, running his rough palm across her smooth skin. She moved and arched against him, hips pressing against his leg. HE moved his face down her neck and kissed her collarbone. His seeking fingers found the ribbon in the back of her gown and he unraveled it perfectly, letting the gown slide away from her back. He used his face to push it off her body, his lips kissing every inch of skin exposed to her. Her own fingers traced patterns over his shoulders, lightly brushing the skin in the way that only Olivia knew how to do.

Peter nuzzled her hipbones, his stubble scraping it as he inhaled her scent there. His hand found its way to her panties and he cupped her as if he was holding her. His touch was enough to light a fire inside her and she gasped and moaned, trying to wriggle against his hand.

"Peter stop," she said in a breathless manner, "Please stop teasing me."

"You tease me plenty," he murmured, his face close to the red satin panties she wore. His fingers slid under the simple string and he delicately pushed them down her beautiful thighs and tossed them to the side. Olivia reached for him, touching his cheek to pull him back.

"Top or bottom sweetheart?" he murmured, face touching the silver of his gift to her. His fingers worked down and caressed her gently, feeling the wetness that started to come onto his fingers. Her own fingers were touching the waistband of his boxer, anxiously and tentatively waiting to touch him, to feel him.

"Love me, please," she begged and he couldn't tell her no. Shoving his boxers down and off, he rolled over her, his own erection pressing into her soft stomach flesh. He felt her spread her legs in trust, opening for him and him only. He looked into her eyes and was met with green pools of love. Kissing her he entered her, loving her feel.

"Oh God Olivia," he murmured into her mouth, "You are so very beautiful."

"Peter," she answered as he began to move into her. She kissed his shoulders, loving the taste of his skin. She would never get enough of him. It wasn't going to be possible. Her fingers traced his hips and stomach and then they weaved a pattern of complex traces over his broad should blades. She could feel herself close. When he dipped down and took her breast in his mouth she lost it and came, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him into her. Moments later he followed her lead, finishing himself and staying still. Once he was able to think correctly he moved, tugging her onto him. She lay sprawled on his chest with him still in her. She kissed his chest and rubbed her cheek against the hair there. She sat up and smiled at him, the tiny necklace gleaming in the moonlight.

"Merry Christmas Peter," she said.

"Merry Christmas Olivia," he answered. She shifted her hips and kissed him.

"Again," she whispered.

And they continued into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**some valentines day love beacuse this is one of my favorite holidays. :) A relaxation from angst, yes? yes 3**

It was not her idea.

Her idea of a romantic get away for Valentines weekend would have involved a spa and a hotel with a pool, lounging around on a each and dancing the night away at a night club. It was very very _very_ obvious that _this_ was not her idea. The rugged mountains was the idea of Peter, who thought it would be more than fitting to get outside in the trees and sleep in a tent for a romantic weekend than spending it in a warm hotel on a beach in perhaps California, maybe?

Instead though, they had trudged up the mountain at a slow pace until they found a flat cave-like location to set their tent out on. Peter had the tent unrolled for the most part, but he had been at it for an hour, trying to set up the tiny thing piece by piece. Olivia had already set up a fire and watched him, bemused at his frustration as he groaned and swiped a hand down his face. It was already getting a bit dark and Olivia finally sighed, pushing his hands away and taking his place. He stood up as she sat down, pulling at the instructions that he refused to read and starting to assemble the tent.

"You should really use the instructions Peter," she said with a little laughter in her voice, "It might help."

"I can pitch a tent," he said in defense. Olivia chuckled a she reached for another piece.

"The only tent you can pitch is one in your pants."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"I'm not."

Olivia smiled to herself as she reached for another connector, snapping the black pieces into place and laying them out. She could feel Peter's eyes staring at her as she worked, reaching for the nylon cover and sliding the sticks into it. She glanced back at the instructions before setting it up right and standing up herself. She turned around to see Peter in complete shock, staring at her work as if she just built the finest sculpture known to man.

"What?" she asked, picking up the directions, "It's only 5 steps."

Peter sneered playfully at her before poking the fire with a stick. She laughed and ducked into the tent, carrying her things in there. Setting them down she ducked back out and stood across from Peter. He had finished poking the fire and was smiling at her.

"Happy valentines day," he said, "Sorry I couldn't pitch _that_ kind of tent."

"Well we wouldn't have to worry about it if we were at a spa," she answered, taking his hand, "But we're not, so let's go for a walk before it gets dark?"

Peter smiled and agreed, leading her away from the camp by ducking out into the forest. They walked in peaceful silence, Peter leading the way as they hopped over rocks and weaved through trees. Olivia tripped once, but stumbled back upright with a laugh, shoving Peter lightly as he snickered at her. They continued walking until the crossed a small stream and entered a small clearing of trees before stopping.

"This is pretty nice," Olivia admitted, taking in the view.

"It really is," Peter said lowly, staring at her. Olivia blushed, and Peter smiled running a hand over her cheek, his thumb resting on her lips. With a smile she kissed his thumb and nuzzled his hand. She smiled and tugged him toward the edge of the forest, leaning her back onto a tree and kissing him. Getting the idea, he pushed against her, pinning her between the bark and himself as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't until her fingers moved to the collar of his shirt that Peter pulled back.

"Liv," he whispered huskily, "Liv this is a _tree._"

"Very good captain obvious," she answered, wrapping one leg around his so that his hips were pushed against hers.

"But Liv," he said again, "It's a _tree._"

She dropped her leg and pushed him up. "Do you not want this? Cause I can go-"

"Olivia," he growled shoving against her the tree so that her feet were not on the ground. She smiled deviously and attacked his lips with hers and reached under his shirt this time, touching and feeling his stomach as it lit him afire. His hands found their way up under her tank top and rolling against her sides. He pushed against her harder and she winced where the bark of the tree scraped her skin. Peter pulled away, alarmed, but she pulled him back.

"It's a good hurt," she whispered right before taking his earlobe into her hot mouth. He bucked up against her, his erection so very present against her. She smiled as he pushed her shirt away, lifting it up and over her head, leaving her in a practical black bra. She pushed his shirt away, tossing it onto the pine needles that gathered at the base of the tree. Her lips traced down his jaw and nipped at his collarbone causing him to groan into her hair, running his fingers down to her waist, finding the catch in her cargo pants and undoing it before sliding his fingers between her legs, feeling her completely soaked undies. He gasped.

"Olivia," he murmured lowly, "You-"

"I know," she answered, pulling at his belt, "And so are you."

Peter pushed her pants down toward her knees and she did the same, his head dipping down to engulf a fabric encased breast in his mouth. She let out a loud moan and rested her head against the tree as she reached inside his boxers to stroke him greedily. Peter scooped his hand under her ass and used the other one to pull her pants completely off, yanking them over her boots. Once freed from them she wrapped one leg around his thigh and ground against him hard, trying to get herself off on his body.

"Peter," she whined as he steadied her hips. She pulled him through the slit in his boxers and he moved aside her panties, entering her swiftly. She tipped her head back as he dropped his against her chest, his tongue dancing along the black front of her bra.

"Oh Olivia," he murmured, "You are so perfect."

"Peter," she answered as he pulled out and pushed into her again. She whimpered at the strange and sharp angle, but the whimpers became moans of pleasure which turned into his name, and soon the lovely swear word _fuck_ over and over again. She nipped at his shoulder and he gripped her as tighter, his tongue teasing her breasts without rest. She dropped one hand from her should to be placed in between them and Peter felt his whole body shift and shake and just as she came, he did too, overwhelmed by Olivia and her complete boldness to be fucked publicly, outside, in the woods.

Once she had regained her stable breath she turned to Peter and smiled lightly at him. His face was flush and his breath was still harsh, coming out in little puffs. Pulling out of her, she reached for his pants, dragging them back up around his waist to button them. She swiftly found her shirt and his, tossing it to him quickly.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" he said, catching her arm. Her hair flew wildly around her face, and he recognized the unsatisfied glint in her eye.

"Hurry up," she said, "I want to get back to camp before it gets dark."

"Why?"

"So," she said, soothing his shirt, "I'm thinking we'll be pitching that tent in your pants again soon. And I'd rather not get lost wandering back to camp."

She smiled at him and headed off under the trees, not waiting for him.

That tent was already pitching in his pants again.

It was about to be a very long Valentines weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**yayyy new chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this, and i must thank the song 'teenage dream' for some inspiration. Anyway, as aways there is the M here.**

**BIG FAT M**

**I own all TYPOS**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning.

He was allowed to say that as he watched a naked Olivia sleep against the soft white of the couch. The sun was up and Peter had moved to the window in the other room to pull up the shades before he went back into the bedroom to retrieve his boxers as well as a few sheets to keep the balled up Olivia warm. Bringing the sheets back out he placed them over her before heading into the kitchen to begin to make them breakfast.

He had just placed it on a tray when he heard her shuffle into her bedroom and close the door. Figuring she was going to take a shower, he placed the tray over the stove and was about to get himself some water when he heard the door open again. Smiling to himself he took the tray in hand and headed into the living room to set it down on the coffee table. Just as he straightened back up, Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"Good morning," she murmured into his skin. Spinning her around in his arms, he smiled down at her.

"Good morning it certainly is," he answered planting a kiss on her forehead. He was just about to give her a proper kiss when she looked around him and smiled.

"Are those pancakes?" she asked excitedly. Slipping from his arms she headed to the tray to grab for a plate. Shaking his head and laughing, Peter sat down on the floor next to her, reaching for a plate as well. She looked stunning in her little black tank top and matching panties, hair uncombed and down as she reached for food. Peter felt a warmth flood his chest and he couldn't help but smile as she ate away at her pancakes.

"So," he said as she ate, "What do you want to do today?"

Olivia munched on her pancakes and shrugged.

"We could go to the park or something," she said after she had swallowed, "Since we have the day off."

"Or we can sit around and do nothing," he said, shrugging. Olivia smiled and laughed, shaking her head.

"Do nothing?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," he answered, "A lazy day."

"Peter we can't-"

"And why not?" he asked, moving the tray away and smiling at her as he took the space next to her.

"Because," she said smiling and shaking her head, "Peter we can't."

"I say we can," he said kissing her and pushing her down on the carpet of her living room. She giggled as he lightly tickled her sides and nuzzled her neck.

"Peter," she gasped, laughing, "Peter!"

He pulled back and sat up on his hunches, straddled over her. Placing his hands playfully on his hips he huffed and looked down at her.

"Fine," he said with a long sigh. He cocked his head to the side and his eyes twinkled with mischief. There was a long moment of silence before Olivia spoke, unable to dicipher what he was thinking.

"What?"

The next second he was standing and reaching for the sheets he had thrown over Olivia on the couch. Pushing the table out of the way, he reached for the other blankets.

"Peter what are you-" But she was cut off by the falling comforter as it landed on her face. She scrambled to move it from her face just in time to see Peter tucking in one end of a sheet under the couch cushions.

"Peter what on earth are you doing?" she asked, rolling over to get tangled in the sheets. Peter looked at her with a big goofy grin. He nudged her with his foot and she rolled out of his way and stood up as he took the other end of the sheet and stuck it under the tray that sat on the coffee table. Unravelling the other one that was in his arms, he stuck on end under the tray and reached the other end to stick it underneath the plants on the window ledge. After that he dove underneath with Olivia stood by the fireplace, looking on in disbelief.

Her entire living room had been transform into a white sea, two sheets stretching from end to end and held down by her breakfast tray in the center of the room. Olivia felt like a little kid again, the last time she had done anything this silly was when Ella was over a few months ago. Now here she was, almost naked and watching her boyfriend build a fort out of sheets in the middle of her living room. She folded her arms and waited for him to peek his head out and smile at her.

They looked like they belonged in some commercial for laundry soap or sheets or something. She, there in her matching black camisole and panties and him, hiding under perfectly white sheets. With a smile she relaxed and climbed onto the floor, his fingers reaching for her waist to help her underneath the sheets. He had made a little bed from her comforter and the remaining sheets and she curled on her side, her forehead pressed to his forehead and a little smile on her face. He smiled back, stroking her little hands that were curled between them.

"A fort?" she whispered, feeling suddenly like a six year old again.

"Yeah," he responded as calm, "Forts shelter you from the outside world. They're protection."

Olivia's eyes shimmered with happiness as he told her that. She tilted her chin up and kissed him before pulling back and smiling at him.

"You're right," she whispered and shook her head. Peter's grin slide lopsided, confused at what she meant.

"A lazy day is much better than any other day."

Peter combed his fingers through her head and kissed her again, deeply this time, tasting her perfect lips against his own. She smiled against his lips and arched against him, stretching and flexing her body against his. He, in return ran his hands up from resting on her hips and to her breasts where he palmed them slowly and lazily as his tongue drifted to her neck.

"Peter," she gasped happily, her fingers tugging at his hair as her leg drifted over his thigh in its own accordance. "Peter what happened to be lazy today?"

"Lazy day sex," he murmured against her skin as his fingers danced around hardening nipples. Olivia chuckled.

"There's nothing lazy about sex," she answered, her hips grinding into his. He groaned.

"We go slow," he said, his fingers winding up underneath her shirt. Her own fingers had run down his back to push deep into his ass and grind him up against her. He had groaned and pushed one hand into her hair to tangle in her locks.

Olivia flipped them in the next moment, lying flat against his chest as he pulled her top up and over her head. She smiled as he tossed out the door of the fort and she pressed her bare skin against his. Flipping them over again, Peter hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled them down off her, kissing his way back up her leg. His breath whispered across her and she whimpered, a silent plea to him to taste her. And that he did, dipping his tongue between her legs, his own eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Peter," she whimpered, "Come back up here."

"Coming," he said between her legs and then moved his face up to hers to kiss her. Reaching down between them, she grabbed him through the slit in his boxers and guided him to her. Just as he was about to enter her she flipped them so she was on top and smashed down onto him.

"Jesus Christ Livia," he gasped out, his hips bucking up to meet hers. She smiled down at him.

"What?" she teased, starting to move her hips against him. He kissed her and met her stride for stride. It only took a few moments to get a fine sheen covering their skin, and in a moment when Olivia was lost to her own pleasure, he flipped them again and changed his angle causing her to moan loudly.

She was close and he could feel it so he pushed in as far she would allow him and pulled up, placing the heel of his hand on the nerves between her legs and slammed back in. Her body writhed once, twice, three times and then the forth time caused her to come screaming his name and wrapping her legs around him. He pressed her to his skin and came as well, placing kisses along her chest plate as she panted into his hair.

Once they had come down from their highs, Peter rolled to his side and pressed his forehead to her forehead. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek happily.

"Best lazy day ever."


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh Olivia update: Working on it. Working hard. I garuntee you'll enjoy it. Anyway here is the next Misfits chapter. I enjoyed writing this one, ducking my head from passing people and trying to hide my blush the whole time.**

**Serious M.**

**Chapter 5 (Bubbles make everything..._harder_.)**

* * *

Olivia wasn't quite sure why they had to go to Los Angeles, only that they were there. Inside a beautiful hotel in Malibu, Olivia found herself wandering around in a silken wrap Rachel let her borrow and a tall glass of a fruity daquiri in her hand. The sun flooded the floor of her suite and she smiled looking out and down to the pool and ocean from her balcony. She heard the door click open and her smiled faded, it could be Walter, he was staying in the room down the hall and had insisted on a key to her (she means _their_) room. She set her drink down and turned around.

"I thought you were going to be gone for a while," she said with a smile, seeing that Peter had returned to her. He grinned in response and walked up to her, kissing her gently.

"It didn't take as long as I thought it might," he answered before flopping down on the comfy bed.

"Oh," Olivia said with a grin. She turned back from him and retrieved her drink, taking one more glance to the pool. She must have lingered a moment too long because Peter noticed and smiled.

"Go on down by the pool," he suggested, "I'll join you as soon as I change."

Olivia considered that for half a moment before she smiled and finished off the drink in her hand. With a smile she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and headed into the bathroom. She retrieved her key and then turned back to him.

"I'll be right down," he said, starting to unbutton his own shirt. She nodded and headed out of the door, shutting it with a click behind her.

The pool had a fair amount of people in it and Olivia was lucky enough to find a chair to put her stuff on. Stripping from the wrap, Olivia stepped out in a dark brown swim suit. She dipped into the pool at the stairs and was pleasantly surprised to find it was the perfect temperature. Smiling, she dipped her head under the water and let it wash through her hair. She swam a few feet and popped back up. Wiping the water from her eyes she saw Peter settling himself in on the empty chair next to hers. Wearing a loose white linen shirt and light gray swim trunks, he lounged back on the chair in his ray bans .

Olivia climbed out of the pool and walked toward him. If he didn't have his sunglasses on, his eyes would have given away how much he enjoyed just what he was looking at. The water dripped over her skin, trailing down her delicate throat and over the perfect dip of her collarbone and between the valley that was her beautiful chest. Drops clung to her skin like he would, never wanting to release the sweet flavor of her from under his tongue. Her hips swayed dangerously and he almost released a growl had he not been in public, and watched as she reached for the towel next to him and rubbed her hair dry with it.

"Hey," she said, sliding into the chair next to him, "So where did you go this afternoon."

"To visit a friend," he said nonchalantly. Olivia eyed him playfully.

"Or connection?"

"Maybe a bit of both," he shrugged, the grin tugging on his lips. He hadn't gone to see either, but she didn't really need to know that he went to a jewelry store. At least not yet, anyway. Olivia seemed to smile to herself and dropped it, stretching her arms up and placing them behind her head. The sun felt wonderful on her skin and she let the rays dry up the droplets of water on her skin.

"This was a good idea," she murmured with a content sigh.

"Mhm," Peter answered, watching as she stretched and flexed her body on the chair. He watched the muscles move under her skin, wishing she were flexing up against him. He gulped and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds go by.

"Where is Walter and Astrid?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Astrid is out," Peter answered, "And Walter is well...out."

Olivia laughed. "I get it."

"So it's just us," he murmured, leaning over his chair and wrapping his arms around her waist. With a grunt he picked her up and brought her over the tiny gap and onto his chair, her giggling and laughter filling his ears.

"Okay! Okay!" she laughed, flipping around in his arms and hitting his chest lightly. "We can go to dinner or something."

Peter shook his head and moved to stand up, taking her with him. "I was thinking using the jacuzzi in our room."

"Oh?"

"Oh."

Olivia smiled at Peter and reached for her wrap, bundling it up in her arms and bolting for the hotel elevator, her fingers wrapped tightly around Peter's hand. He hurried after her, slamming her into the wall of the elevator with a light chuckle.

"This is so wrong," she said as she kissed him fully. He fumbled, pressing their floor buttons.

"People do this all the time," he answered with a grin and she laughed.

"Yeah, normally after a few drinks and in the middle of the night," she murmured as he found the spot near her ear, "We haven't had a single drink and it's two in the afternoon."

"No time like the present," he answered gruffly into her skin before resuming his nipping on her skin. She laughed and shoved him off as the doors to their floor slid open. Darting down the hall, she laughed freely into the air as her hair flew out behind her. She fumbling for the key as Peter tried to catch her. She had just slipped into their room when Peter reached the door, hitting it playfully.

"Open it!" Peter said happily, playfully pounding on the door. He heard the lock slide into place and her laughter.

"Hey!" he grinned.

"One moment please!" she called happily. He listened for the sound of the jacuzzi starting and smiled when he heard her throw back the lid and start up the bubbles in the water. He smiled even wider when he heard her hiss after she had stuck her foot in the hot water. The lock then fell away and she opened the door.

"Mr. Bishop?" she said playfully, "May I help you?"

"Actually ma'am," he answered, stepping around her and into the room. She shut the door and faced him, "It's more how I can help _you._"

In one fell swoop he lifted her up and over his shoulder, walking straight for the jacuzzi in the suites jacuzzi and steam room. Olivia's legs flailed as he pulled at the strings of her swimsuit, effectively undressing her and carrying her to the bubbles all at the same time. When he released her from his hold, both her suit and herself fell away from him and into the steamy water of the jacuzzi.

The splash that was created splashed up hot water onto his clothes and he was stripping out of them when Olivia popped back up, spluttering and splashing and all.

"Peter!" she scolded, "I'm naked!"

"Me too," he answered, dropping his pants and stepping out of the pant legs. Olivia blushed and averted her gaze in an awkward yet excited way. Peter laughed at how shy she was before stepping forward.

"Olivia," he sing-songed and she flicked her eyes up to him.

"Oliviaaa," he sang again, "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"Get in here before someone else sees you!" she hissed, standing up and tugging him into the water. Peter toppled head over heels into the water, grabbing Olivia in the process and tugging her under with him. They both resurfaced, laughing. They stared at each other for a moment before Peter reached for her.

"Come ere," he growled, reaching for her. Olivia smiled and slid over to him, pushing him up against the side of the jacuzzi. The bubbles massaged his back gently as Olivia climbed into his lap and tangled her fingers into his hair, kissing him deeply. He happily let her tongue into his mouth, sucking it down his throat as quickly as he could. With a smile he let his fingers wander up her side and trace patterns on her back while she slid her palms up and down his chest, effectively warming his skin with her hands and the slick water.

Olivia laughed as he slid his hands underneath her ass to shift her over his hips. Her ass pressed up against his erection and she wiggled just a bit, causing him to jump as a shot of bubbles moved with her. Olivia stopped kissing him and laughed, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Laughing at me, again?" he said as his fingers played with the curve of her breasts. Olivia pressed her wet skin closer to him, begging him to touch her again.

"No," she gasped, her breath cooling the wetness of his shoulder, "No, never."

Peter smiled and trailed his lips down her throat, his teeth scraping delicately along her skin. He lifted her so that he could dip his head and take an entire nipple into his mouth, pulling and sucking at it vigorously. Olivia squirmed underneath his mouth, her whole body trembling, clenching and unclenching every muscle in her body.

"Peter!" she half moaned, half whispered. She placed on hand in his hair and the other on his back, her hips shifting and sliding in the water, trying to get close to his hips. She was lacking the friction that only his erection could bring to her and she was unhappy about it.

Peter let go of one breast and she whimpered, but he placed his teeth firmly around the other and bit down, a surge of pain shooting down her spine before the warmth of his mouth voided the sensation and she felt her body turn to molten _anything_ in his mouth.

Tugging at his hair, Peter left her chest and turned his mouth back up to hers. She slid down and into his lap happily as he kissed her, her hips shifting. She opened her legs wider and sank down and back onto him before thrusting her hips forward to make him hiss and moan all at the same time.

"We should have done this a long time ago," he said as his eyes rolled back into his head and he lifted his hips up to meet hers, causing a column of bubbles to race up Olivia spine. She trembled in his grasp.

"Mmm, Peter," she said, dropping her head into his shoulder. She lifted her hips up and brought them back down, swirling them in a circle on him. Peter gripped her hips underneath the water and dropped his head back, looking at the ceiling. Never in his life had anything felt more amazing that Olivia did right then. Of course, with that being said it didn't take very long before Olivia was trembling uncontrollably. Peter barely was able to hold on and when Olivia stopped and shook on him, his name brushing his skin, he too, came inside her, grabbing and holding her close to him. She clung to him and he clung to her for a long while before she sat back up.

Laughter bubbled up from her throat, and soon it came up from his throat too, a deep chuckle that shook the water around them in waves. Olivia smiled at him, brushing back her semi-wet hair.

"Oh my God," she giggled, sliding off his lap and standing up, "That was the worst idea ever."

"Best idea ever," Peter laughed, standing up behind her, "Admit it, that was probably the best sex we've ever had."

"Without a doubt," she said, "But we are going to have some serious soreness in the morning."

She reached for a towel and started with her hair before wrapping it around her body.

"Nothing we can't handle," he answered, grabbing his own towel.

"Peter, we just had _sex_ in a _hot tub_," she giggled, "We don't even know if that was _safe_."

"We never do anything safely," he answered, "That's part of the job," he grinned.

"Part of the job?" Olivia said, "Sex is part of our job?"

Peter grimaced, "I'm digging myself a hole here, aren't I?"

"If there were a doghouse in this room, you'd been sleeping there tonight," she answered.

Peter smiled wickedly at her. "Doghouse sex? Kinky, I didn't think you were really into that kind of thing."

Peter expected her to come back with some witty remark about his kinky remark.

"We. Just. Had. Sex. In. A. Hot. Tub," Olivia pointed out, "I think we've crossed the kinky line."

Peter was left without words as she sauntered into the bedroom toward the bathroom for a shower. Did she really just say she wasn't opposed to kinky things?

"Wait, so does that mean you'll try it?"


End file.
